Adventure
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: Pansy has been turned into a chimera and has her own adventure.


**_Obviously no one likes Pansy so just putting in whatever my brain decided to spew this morning. review or not-dont care! It is just drivel._**

"You are not welcome here!"

"He needs someone worthier of his status!"  
>"you filthy, slytherin whore!"<p>

"We have nothing to worry about from her!"

"We are better than you ..always better than you..even a 20 pence twice impregnated harlot is better than you!"

"No..stop..please stop!" " Miss Parkinson ..wake up! WAKE UP!"

The voice permeated her dreams, lifting her from the suffocating arms of sleep. Her body jerked with a start, her eyes opened to more darkness. Fear and anxiety shuddered through her body, a cold mixture that numbed her to her toes.

"Where am I!" Whimpering into the unfriendly darkness, barely able to discern a credit of comfort."You're in the Parkinson mansion, you are safe!' the family house elf informed her , gentleness portrayed in the scratchy, ancient voice. Trying to be soft at the same time volubly consoling.

"Agatha..what!" a wave of nausea, so strong, it rattled her stomach,nearly pushed her on the brink of fainting. As Pansy scrambled out of the bed, her hip brushed against the lithe body of the house elf and the creature skittered away. Pansy didn't notice, too concerned was she with reaching the destination on time before the churning in her stomach and the involuntary retching overpowered her, resulting in her mother having a horrible fit the next morning.

With as much speed as her weak muscles could manage, she staggered through the hallway into the bathroom. Once inside, she locked the door just as her stomach gave another painful heave. Her knees dropped to the tile floor invoking a spasm of pain. Only a few stray drops splashed on the clean floor as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl. _'Finally it is done!'_ Sitting on her haunches, deciding to remain in this position until the dizziness dissipated and strength returned to her limbs. Time was a fleeting entity that had no bearings on her, briefly she was aware of her sorry state but trying to grasp a wisp of reality was difficult. Her thoughts and emotions were in disarray and as haunting as the nightmare that had assailed her mind.

Clutching the expensive marble sink until her knuckles turned a pasty white; Pansy hoisted herself up on shaking knees. Feebly, her eyes focused on the mirror image, beneath eyelashes dry with shed tears and lids too heavy for awakening. The girl that peered back at her, engendered another round of retching but this time, pansy was pushing the air from her bland lungs. Blood-shot eyes, a sallow and sunken face, lips chapped and colourless. Even her thick mane had been reduced to knots and frizz, sticking to the side of her face, highlighting the wretchedness of it all.

'If Grandmamma could see me now!' She thought bitterly. Despite her current mood of despair, the thought was an empty threat. Regardless of her ardent desire to meet the one woman who could give her some reprieve, Pansy would die before her beloved grandmother cast even one eye on her predicament.

Cupped hands dipped into the basin, arising with a handful of water. Small riveras slid from the corners of her clutched fingers to track down her wrists, but on her sweaty skin they felt like nothing. Then, the rest bathed her face. Droplets clung to her eyelashes, her nose, chin and lips but she didn't feel any better than before. In fact, her entire demeanour felt desolate. Risking a glance at the mirror through a narrow window, she perceived the very same zombie like creature, still standing as rickety as a poorly constructed fence. A fleshy pink organ crept out to nudge a bead on her upper lip. Her eyes were locked on the miserable image, noting every sad detail of the facile saturated in weary-twisted hopelessness, embedded into the hairline cracks of her face, till her vision blurred and black overcame her.

Eyelashes fluttered open and she wiggled under the warm weight pressing down on her, to find herself under the blanket and under the cosiness of her bed was a little surprising. Bright sunshine poured into her room, the golden thread of the mauve sparkling lightly or did her mother do that spell in order to make her feel better. Then it occurred to her, did her mother perchance happen to see her in the horrid condition, heaped like a throwaway towel. A crimson heat suffused her cheeks at the mental picture represented the start of another horrible day. A finger tracked down her left cheek that was stained dry with the residue of embittered tears. Eyes even itched a little bit. The sort of crying she did yesterday could be expected from a new widow.

Agatha, the house elf stood beside her, one fixed eye patiently on her mistress. The leathery skin

she awakened she was met with bright sunshine. "Pansy!" Her mother said gently, steiping into her view. "Are you okay.. my blossom!"

A sweet laugh threatened to burst forth from her lips, her mother hadn't called her that since she was two. Sitting up against her pillow, she nodded her reply. Her mother smiled tenderly at her and sat down beside her, "Do you want me to stay?" Pansy shook her head.

With a quick pat on the arm, her mother left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Slipping out from under her pink covers, she made her way to her antique mirror that shone in the morning light. The girl looked much better now but the deathly pallor about her was still evident. On the whole she wasn't that bad looking-her doe shaped hazel eyes complemented a delicate face framed by luxurious black hair.

But there were tell tale signs of the suffering she had endured a few months earlier; the bags under her eyes that appeared slightly blotched and a ghostly pallid face.

Not even her parents knew, they thought she was still reeling under the events of last year.

Slumping on her settee, Pansy stared at the ceiling as numb aches ran down her body.

'_If only Draco still supported me! They wouldn't have dared!_' She hugged herself with the little strength she had.

"Pansy!" her mothers voice broke into her bleak thoughts, like sunshine on a cold winter day.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, mother!" She managed to yell out. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for her mother to reveal herself but the dying footsteps told her she hadn't bothered. A part of her was afraid that her mother had found out and another part was upset that she hadn't. 'W_asn't I her daughter- didn't that constitute an obligation on her part to find out everything about me_!' '_Don't do tha_t!' a voice chided, 'S_he has her own problems- which seem to be taking their own toll on her!'_

"Mistress , your mother desired of me to bring this to you!" Agatha suddenly appeared besides her holding a tray, bearing a cup of tea and croissants. The house elf's dark eye blinked at Pansy, watching her as she took the cup from the tray.

"Ow!" Pansy yelped in response to the searing pain that ran up her arm and she spilt the tea on herself.

"Agatha, you git! look what you've done!" She snapped angrily at the house elf, grabbing the tea cup and flinging it at her. The creature sniffled and scampered to a small corner of the room ,the eyeless side of her face towards Pansy.

"Pansy!" her mother burst into the room with a shocked expression, "What has happened!"

Pansy glared furiously at the house elf who struggled to flatten herself against the wall, muffled whimpering emitting from her every other second. "Agatha!" the elder Parkinson started but then her eyes fell on the overturned breakfast utensils and then her expression changed. Her eyes brimmed over with watery tears while her lower lip jutted out to cover her upper lip, convulsing hard.

Pansy's anger faded away as she watched her mother's sudden change of character.

"Mother, what is it!"

"The goblin -it was the goblin brass that hurt you! Wasn't it!" She mumbled, the blue of her eyes lost in the depths of tears. "Mother!" Pansy cried in disbelief, _'Was my own mother going mad before my eyes!'_

The elder Parkinson ran a hand across her face ,wiping away her emotions. "Agatha! Prepare the room! We will meet you there shortly!" with that she walked out of her daughter's bedroom without a backward glance. Pansy stared at her retreating back and then the house elf as she collected the fallen cutlery. "Agatha, what is going on?"

The leathery creature regarded Pansy with a black dot swimming in a ball of yellow and a sniffing nose, then she too was gone leaving a young, tortured soul in a sea of questions.

"What is it, mother! Will you please tell me!" She begged ,giving vent to her curiosity. But her mother refused to satisfy her young daughter, instead moved ahead with long strides, her face set in a mask of determination. Pansy trailed behind, confusion and fear lining her features. '_Did she know! No! she couldn't possibly have found out!'_

She checked her face for tell tale signs that her mother had finally found out the secret but to no avail.

It was only after they reached the green door that Pansy realized they had traveled through the whole mansion. She wanted to address the situation but the words failed her. They were standing in front of the door that she had been banned from since she could walk. Many times she had stood before the door, overburden with interest but strong magic kept its secrets safe and no amount of yelling, screaming or cursing would help.

The childlike fascination was reborn as her eyes traced the intricate design on the door: a wolf and a dragon curled together in a strange embrace, the wolf had a silver coat that shimmered in the poor light while the green reptilian skin of the dragon gleamed like an emerald. Her mother removed her wand and uttered words under her breath that went undecipherable by her. _'Did she do it on purpose or was it a security measure that is necessary at this time._' She knew it couldn't be the alohomora spell because she herself had tried it on numerous occasions against the door.

The doors opened with resonating creaks that send trembles up her spine. She didn't want to be afraid but the look on her mothers face and the whole situation was setting off warning bells. Pansy watched with bated breath as light spilled into the dark hallway that was revealed to them. But the little light from their hallway did nothing to break the heavy darkness that appeared to be an entity that wrestled with itself. Pansy swallowed hard and continued to stare into heavy blackness, hoping that the secret would reveal itself. She continued to stare until her eyes blurred but nothing happened. Agonizing fear leaching into the veins of her body that throbbed with unwillingness. "Mother!" Pansy started, her voice sounding strange to her own ears. " Mother!" She tried again, her voice quivering slightly.

"Smother her!"

"Smother her!"

The sharp tug on her on her arm bought the elder Parkinson back to the present and away from the voice of latter times, sinisterly troubling her with morbid empty thoughts. '_She was gone, anyway! There is no need to bring her into this! And I'm not her..i'm Katherine Parkinson and Pansy is my daughter!_'

Katherine Parkinson mumbled "lumos" under her breath and watched with pursed lips as the entire hallway lit up with lanterns. She heard a gasp beside her that sent her emotions lurching to the pit of her stomach, for what or who she didn't have time to ponder. They entered the hallway together, their heels clicking against the stone surface. Pansy's face twisted in disgust as she took in the decors that were barely visible under the thick wall of dust. Some of it managed to get into eyes causing them to tear up. Glancing at her mother she realized she had the same problem, but something in her expression told her that it wasn't the dust that was the cause of the glassy shimmer.

Katherine looked straight ahead, afraid to find anything that would cause her to reminisce. She had put up a heavy mental barrier between the past and the present and the last thing she wanted was something to burst the dam that held her emotions in check.

The walls were bare except for the ornate designs of the candle holders , the flames danced upon their wicks, making the dust look like it was breathing. Besides the whole secret room ,the existence of dust in her home was the next on her list of things to worry about. Her mother was a cleaning menace, if she so must as saw a dust bunny she would curse the little fluffy ball to oblivion followed by the offending house elf.

They arrived at another door made of solid-silver that was dulled with more dust . "Where was all the dust coming from!" Pansy contemplated out loud. Her mother blatantly ignored her and instead focused on drawing symbols with a manicured finger dipped in red substance that she had removed from the folds of her robe.

Pansy watched with ambivalence as the figures melted into the door. Before her eyes the door brightened until it blinded her forcing her to turn away. Only when her courage returned ,did she open her eyes –the door had disappeared replaced by a room-a library. She took a tentative step into the room ,all her movements were now regulated to an imaginary clock.- a common Parkinson defense tactic.

"What is this place!" She asked in awe, taking in her surroundings. "This used to be your great great grandfathers library! He was an avid collector of old books –everything from the useful effects of poison Ivy to the proper care of a platypus!"

Something stirred inside her-it was the same childhood inquisitiveness that had been smothered with years of training. 'Pansy ! your whole future has already been planned out for-there is no need to consult books or involve yourself in anything that deters you from being a Malfoy wife ! Curiosity is a trait unfit for a lady-if you must be well informed, it is best to be on the latest gossip.'

The room was almost twice the size of the school library and like it had shelves crammed with books of all color ,shape and design. Similar to the library there was not a trace of dust on the books. As she turned around, a scream burst from her troath on beholding two eyes that blinked at her . "Wha-at!"

"Capturing magical creatures and imprisoning them in portraits was another one of his specialty !" Mrs. Parkinson spoke from the middle of the room. Pansy stared at the poor animal blinking out at her from a movable portrait, with a hint of pity. "Mother-"

"Don't bother about them ,Pansy!" Katherine instructed her in a voice so cold and detached that it was only reserved for house elves or non purebloods. "Come!" she commanded. She followed behind her in mute shock as she enweaved between the bookcases ,going as far as to trace her footsteps. Apprehension was slowly tightening its hold on her.

Suddenly she stopped in front of a particular book case that was made of pure mahogany-all pure bloods knew this sort of thing.

'_What is she doing! what is going on! Why won't she tell me anything !_'

A deep roar resounded in her ears as the bookcase sank into the ground. Instinctively Pansy took two steps behind, her heart hammering in her chest. From the corner of her eye she noticed that her mother barely flinched.

"Come Pansy!" Katherine ordered, "This might be your destiny!" She whispered to herself. But Pansy shuddered at the fear in her voice and it lingered in her ears and the imperious contempt that was aimed at the door or whatever lurked behind it.

"ghastly isn't!"" her mother muttered, bittersweet with regretful.

The creature may have been freak of nature but it exuded a savage confidence that could intimidate many of his enemies. Its vibrant, terrorizing eyes beckoned her closer and without understanding it, she could feel herself falling in love with the beast. "Pansy, honey!" Her mother's voice released her from her daze. "Are you okay?" tense concern creeping into her voice. "I know this is a lot to take in!" "How can you be sure that this is what I'm going to be?" I interjected, doubt unavoidably loud. Sad, frightened pallor drenching her, "Its starts with a sudden allergy to silver-Silver burns you like hellfire. It is one of the creature's weaknesses!" From the creatures appearance, it radiated deadly intimidation, the texture of its skin bespoke of hardened leather. However, the longer she stared at it, the picture, with its red and green hues enhanced with sliver lines, seemed to distort rapidly. The gasp couldn't be contained, as for a spit second her features were superimposed on the beasts, creating an absurd but warped caricature of a human-beast hybrid.

Abruptly the room began to yaw and sway. The colours swirling and compressing until she found herself staring into a grey mist tainted by beads of black. This wasn't happening to her, it couldn't be happening to her. Her feet felt rubbery as she forcibly compelled herself forward. The bitter truth rose in the back of her throat ,she always wanted to be an animagus but this was a perverted version of what she wanted ,what she dream about frolicking in the lush hill side without a care in the world; a unicorn, a Persian kitten or maybe even a cute beetle. A cold numbness seeped under her skin. Her feet moved their own accord to the settee and settled down, wrapping her arms around herself.. "Pansy!" Her mother's voice broke through the fog, quavering with pain and undertones of guilt, "I'm sorry I have to tell you this!" Her usually unrelenting mother, sounding so unbelievably apologetic. "I thought it would skip you as it did me –I thought you would live a normal life!"

"And I'm not-am I!" Raising her head to meet her mother's eyes, hers swims with unshed tears. The words feel like sandpaper on her tongue. "Pansy!" Dennis enveloped her daughter in a shaky embrace, nails biting into her pink sundress and tears like icy shivers tracking down Pansy's back. Once again, her eyes were magnetised to the painting of the beast confronting an invisible enemy. Poised on a rearing position as if ready to strike; the Siberian wolf muscles flexed in ready, fur prickled like gleaming needles. His dragon maw was semi-cavernous in a half sneer and menacing glower, rows of jagged teeth jabbing at air, the darkest scales gleaming, testifying to its menacing quality. '_What would it be like to change into something like that?'_ A shudder fell through her body; it would probably be a tremendous experience like no other. Premature excitement bubbled in her gut and spread like a warm wave through the rest of her body, resulting in a quiet, pleased grin. Her mother was oblivious to the change in her daughter's nature instead continued to torture her with images of the dreaded night, releasing tears filled with sympathy.

The minute she passed through the gate, the alteration became a tangible force.

Her footsteps echoed in her ears on her way to classes, it was like as if the world had changed, somehow it became more dangerous to walk the halls of Hogwarts when you're a slyrherin with an insidious secret. Though her gradual transformation that was itching through her body wouldn't be divulged by any outwardly growth yet a presence seemed to be seeping onto her skin that she felt was visible for the patrons of Hogwarts to behold. The actual transformation commenced on the day of the Equinox, the celebration of the dark moon. Blaise and Daphne talked beside her , while Crabbe and Goyle trailed behind, However her listless expression watched the passing cloud of students, anxious nervousness segregating them to small groups as they conversed about the happenings of following years. Potter and Dumbledore's name dropped freely.

Inadvertently, she found herself sitting on the Slytherin table, listening to the heartening, vociferous words of the Headmaster seemingly unperturbed and still positive about the future. At this point, Pansy didn't care one way or the other, the empty space where her beloved sat was a vacuum of heartbreak and pain. He was sitting at the head of the table but the distance might as well have been a bottomless pit. Pansy couldn't bear to even meet his eyes, the silver sheen of a unicorn's mane, imagined there was regret, desire and loss flashing in his depths communicated to her. If it was to the contrary, then she would be abjectly murdered by the sharpened razor of unrequited love, worse still if she discovered something akin to relief.

She was moving mechanically, suddenly a picture flashed in her mind, not so much a picture as a sense of voyant vements. The warm air hit her in the face as she burst through the doors , panting from the exertion of the turmoil. She knew where she was needed, sublimely like a drowning victim swimming toward the surface. His blond hair sparkled under the sun, his pale face ashen with rage and cruel mouth spitting venom. Her feet scrapped the ground faster while her hand yanked her wand from the pocket of her robe. The spell burst from her lips like the snap of a whip flinging Harry and Ron in whichever direction but her focus was in the impetuous Brunette. Pansy's hand gripped Hermione's fist with the strength of an iron shackle before a finger could connect with her beloved's face. The shocked expression invoked darts of self appreciation and approval. With a sharp flick she was sent sprawling at Draco's feet, face contorted in pain. However, Pansy didn't stop there or she couldn't , the humiliation heaped onto their group and the adrenalin coursing through her veins prevented her from backing away from what was a marvellous opportunity. Her hand twisted in a 360 turn eliciting the most delicious scream. The fallen Muggle tried to reach for her wand but that move was foretold too and she was quickly disarmed.

'Listen Mudblood! If you ever think of bothering my Boyfriend again You will solely regret it! Each word a staccato of promising maliciousness, edged with blatant pleasure at her plight. Mud would cake he cheeks, robes and she would sustain a few scratches. Under her breath a spell would make sure the triumphant marks were permanent at least for a couple of days. "Are we clear?" The clarity of her voice sustained across the grounds, clearly pitching a point. Digging heel into the knobs of her knuckles, the pressure rewarded with a crack. A snide upturn of her lips glowed like a spotlight for the viciousness that churned in Pansy Parkinson. "Get off her Parkinson!" Ronald yelled from his perch against the wall.

" Weasel if you insist on taking that tone with me then I'm going to have to summon my house elf to deliver a firm spanking!' The cool, nonchalant almost motherly manner made a wave of giggles across the group of Slitherins gathered to enjoy the show. The scorn of her gin widened to the sparkle in her eyes, "Or would you like it in actuality !" Tilting her head to regard him the scorn that widened he grin made her eyes sparkle sinisterly, "You certainly seem to enjoy the Mudblood's consistent denigration!" Laughter roared behind her, crass and mocking turning Ron's face red. Her back was turned to him but knowing Draco, something akin to pride and affection must have flooded his face. Below her the person in question groaned, squirming to escape from Pansy's foothold. "Just like Malfoy and you-It was love at first insult! What did he notice first-Was it your pug nose or the fat lips!" Followed by a derisive snort. Pansy made the mistake of visibly bristling in anger, showing she had had taken the retort to heart, nothing provided better ammo.

"What?" Looking at her friend with something akin to confused shock. "Your Mother asked me to help you." Daphne said, breathing into her ear the secrets of the meeting that her mother had taken only her daughter into confidence. Apparently the woman didn't trust Pansy to know the right people to whom she could trust with the details. Like everything else, Dennis had made the choice for her.

Dead calm of her voice

Emanated from her in palpable waves

"I had a vision. Vodermont is looking for the chimera-a deadly beast that devoured a village and it exists today!"

Pansy and harry slow danced. "What are you up to Parkinson" Narrowing his eyes threateningly. "It is none of your concern!Harry why don't you concentrate on your own destiny!" He squeezes her hand and she pierces his delicate skin with a sharpened nail.

"There is a story of woman who fell in love with a muggle. So deeply inlove that they conspired to murder her parents and steal their wealth. They succeeded because her parents didn't suspect a thing but then the house elves alerted the guards so they couldn't simply walk out of the mansion. Do you know what they did-They wore the parents heads like a mask and strolled out-nobody's suspicion was aroused by the couple taking a midnight walk. They traversed for hours, afraid to remove the fleshy protection for fear of being recognized. The blood matted in her hair and clung to her skin, forming a second concentrated layer. The smell coagulated in her nostrils until she imagined the barest wisp of her mothers perfume under the thick copper, tartness. Finally they reached the deepest, most isolated space of the woods, so lost that there was no sign of even familiar wildlife. The girl grew scared so she seeked her lover's comfort but he said that he had to get their escape ready so he was ready to leave, promising to be back for her. He also added that there was a surprise he had secured specially for this night. All misgivings vanished so she folowd his instructions, wait in the centre, eyes closed until he touched her lips with the most sweetest kiss. Despite the fatigue and the state she was in, she obeyed. He also warned that there would be terrible repercussion if she opened her eyes before he had the chance to properly welcome her into his life. Counting the minutes, then the hours struggling to control the urge to peek while she trusted her lovers pledge. Finally as the first morning rays touched her feet, the impatience had roared to a rising crescendo and her lids flashed open to reveal the most gruesome sight that shattered her completely. Her parents heads were balanced on a stick , their eyes wide and unforgiving , gleaming with a reflection of evil, very intense and hating. A quick scan revealed that she was alone, the money and the carriage were gone. Vainly she groped for her sanity, as the realization resounded that she was alone with the wretched, bloodied remains of her parents and her knife. In their empty white pupils, she could see the pattern their blood claimed on her body, having dipped into the every crevice and contacted every visible skin through the time of night. Her fathers lips fell open and the scream resounded again, furious and in agony. She felt it tremble through her body in waves, the bone chilling consistency stronger than a blade, cutting into her skin. A panel of light drew her eyes to the blade lying forgotten on the grass, dull with crimson but the silver handle with her dad's inscription remained spotless.A slient malicious force beckned her-it was the end but her mad mind couldn't register it. She used that knife to cut her eyes out and then hid them in a safe place. Those eyes are supposed to be forever searching for her betraying charlatan. According to he legend, once those eyes have satisfied themselves with revenge they can be used to locate anything the hearts desire. "That is why we are going to find her eyes! They can help me find Draco" "and where are going to look!" Offering up a cool smile she said, "The pool of blood! We are going for a swim"

"Draco doesn't love you?" Blaise admitted, though it looked like he felt visibly sick saying that. "Why would you say something like that-so cruel and vindictive!" She cried hurt as she staggered, though retaining a fort of scepticism.

"Why do you disturb my peace?" The mournful wail unsettled the bubbling blood into little waves. "I have come to deliver you justice!" Said the girl with wavering cool, trying not to avert her gaze from the mangled body suspended on the surface. It looked like a putrid, coagulant waterfall that sprayed sizzling droplets onto their skin. Apparently it couldn't bear the touch of the living. "I will find the man responsible for your terrible ordeal and I will bring him to you.

Pansy promised.

Pansy finishes singing kiss by a rose and gets off the stage and meets her friends. "You sound amazing" "Where did you learn to sing? They didn give me the medal because my parents were deatheaters and they thought I had cheated.

"Why is it so impossible to understand that I might love him?" "Because we are slytherins pansy we only love ourselves. "Well there is always the exception." She said with disarming candour.

The priest yes fastened onto hers and pansy saw his intention before she read his mind. Her feet broke into a run while their legs locked in confusion. "Daphne I need your help!" She screamed over her shoulder. Without missing a beat, he launched himself from the balcony into the abyss below and Pansy followed his path. As her body was overtaken by gravity, a fleeting thought of Draco passed through her mind; the random and fleeting times he flashed a beautiful genial smile that made his eyes sparkle like diamonds. A fair lock of hair dipped into his eyes shinning like gold and her fingers itched to brush it away so he could see her better. Eyes closed shut against the upward wind but her lip vainly formed the words, "I love you Draco!"

Daphne swung into action after communicating a quick, annoyed look to Blaise, her hand snatched the curtain cord and dragged it to the entrance. She tied it into a noose and aiming it at the falling feet, she flew it into action. How many times had she done this to rein in an errant strangler on her father's farm.'

Th vampyres are a race of shadows not humans. It started innoenly enough to little children were playing and one of the them got hold of their fathers wand. Now the oteher wasa gracious child, meaning that the mother made an offering to the greek god to keep their child proteced. The first gracious child was archillies the boy used a spell on the boy that caused him to bleed. The houseelves mistaking it for wine served it to the household. When it was revelaled what had been done, madness struck them because the fear of the wrath of the Gods was still present. They transferred teir madness to their shadows who began to thirst for blood. They leave eer night and butcher a chikd. We need to captue a shadow. Why to sick him on Potter of course. Once we tell them f a power that exists in his body then we ca buy us some time.

We are oing to build a sword that can kill dementors, rescue draco from azgaband. They like misery and despondency so much we are going tp gve them an overdose. We will use the tears of a banshee. They were human once but then the barbaric Vikings destroyed their village and the doing such brutal actions tp their children and husbands and to their bodies that they cried bitter, painful tears until their hair turned white and the tears dried up ad all they were left with wad their rage. Legend has it that the anyone who drinks the water and it already miserable will be compelled to comit suicide, Before the ministry shut it down 999 muggles killed themselves by drowning in the lake and it is only four feet deep. We need to get the last soul lets try a muggle hospital. Then a terrible and dangerous wraith, we can find one in the deatheater cementary, then the bile from a rabid cerebres, the wails of a mad house elf-it will be difficult because very few can hear it,the dried bones of a still-born baby, the charmed whip of a former slave owner preferably one in leather with iron thorns and the fingers of a man who spent his life in solitary confinement within four walls. Aast it he harry potters scar, the power that is voldremort . bind it tofether we pray to the four horseman of the apocalypse who became saints of the dark power.t hey will unite I all into a demntor killing machine that will enable me to get my draco out of azcaban.

The thron boud around the handle of the whip have to be fed with the holders blood continuously. The dementers and wraiths are coming for this village potter and unless you give the blood oath not to release information anybody dumbbledor that it was me who made the knife killed the deatheaters and am monster who nearly ate longbootom then I will give the knife so you can save them. Your patronas will die out befoe a tenth of the beasts get here. What did u do pansy. I lead the deatheaters here thorugh the secret call of tbeir kind. They will kill every last muggle in this town and there is nothing u can do about it.

The rocks are not just anny hail, strike the right ones together and produce thunder.

"My father had a farm and raised a lot of beautiful animals. Then muggles occupied the nearby area so he was given two choices; either sell it or try to live with them. He tried but some of the animals saw muggles as a treat and he was fined and the animals confiscated or put to sleep. It is quite a thing to be treated like a nuisance in your place. Many amazing ,magical creatures were lost because of the repossession and the ministry couldn't care less."

Hermoine answered the right question and the statue was pleased. Pansy knew there was no way they could answer the question so they planned to outdumb them. Cant tun crabbe into a statue because already as bright as a statue. You cant turn him something he already is. If crabe is right then that maks hermoine wrong you cant let both of us in. "That is not fair!" "It is because I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Pansy shut her eyes wearily and let her head slump. They didn't stand a chance. "Give it up slytherins! You cant win!" Pansy bit her bottom lip, they were right of course, feeling the tell tale burning of impending tears. No, swallowing them with the courage she could muster. She wasn't going to cry. There had to be some way to beat Potter and his posse. If only they had thought of a battle plan or a secret code or anything that would help them to coordinate their escape. The had been scattered across the tome of perplexity and unless they worked together they would all die. How could she communicate-there had to be a way-someway to send a message to her friends when to attack like they used to it struck her, it was so ingenious that it would only be worthy of a slytherin. "You should be the one to give up Potter don't want to end up like the people before you who crossed our path!" "Oh, and who would those be Parkinson!" His tapering echo made her skin crawl but she carried on regardless, their fate depended on us. "Mary Merchant had quite a nasty fall because of what she did and Tobias Montez, Lucas Grabeel – all in that order slowly paid the price! She ducked and quickly made her way to the next pillar. "It all bagan at midnight to the count of Three!" She jumped into their field of vision nd aimed a spell efore ducking into the shadow. However, the speel missed them imstead it flew into the direction of Blaise who immediately reflected it into the nearest ryfndoor. "Harry I cant move!" Ron weasley cried out. "Like I said you're nothing but bait.!" Stepping into the light but Potter was distracted by Goyle. She aimed a spell at him missed but it hit lovegood.

Her mind ran over the list off names they had tormented over the years, all using clandestine battle techniques to elude capture. All she had to do was call out the victims name and soon the rest of her friends would react accordingly. One mishap nearly dahpne got caught but luckily she managed to deflect with her special head band. "Though it would come in handy for our trip!" "

Harry managed to corner Pansy but Draco comes to her rescue. "He tells her that It was over between them and leave him alone. Pansy tries to find the antidote.

She closed her eyes, glancing at her friends. VODERMONT wanted her to bit them and spread the curse after the antidote was given. Glancing into their worried, anxious faces. Pansy knew the answer in her gut before it left her lips abit shakily. "No"

She slanted a gaze at her friends, they were watching the exchange with fear eclipsing their eyes but silvered there was an added fear of her that she was going to betray them and turn them into doomed creatures like herself. A shuddered ripped through pansy's body. There was such a thing as loyalty in the slytherin house and it had been trialed and tested, succeded and faield in equal measure in the house. She didn't expect them follow her into a doomed quest but they did, stood by her side,made the choice to ensure she lived the next she found herself boring into the hard, gleaming amrble of voldermonts eyes, they were devoid of life except lust and greed, there was nothing alive about that, they were violent urges that more than not destroyed more than one wizard. Something constricted her throat, frozen ice that chilled her to her spine. and it swep

"No" sHe repeated subduly, reticently lickingher lips. He looked positively taken aback before anger filtered through. He had obviously not xpected a refusal from the likes of her. At least not a refusal so reticent. Pansy lowered her gaze to the floor before lifting to meet his hardened glare of reproach"I will not force this curse o them. If they wish to serve you it will be their choice not yours" Cirnging inwardly as the words flowed from her lips that was shaking too much to restrain them. However, her mind was made up regardless how feeble and bendable her body appeared. A gasp rose from the crowd and for a second she thought she saw a flash of appreciation. "This curse is my own and I will ot force it anyone especially not my friends!" Surprised at her own remarkable strength. While voldermont was distracted she flung heself from the tower.

Harsh light greeted her eyes ."What happened? I'm alive!" Arching her eyebrows in confusion. "How is that possible!" "I saved you!" Harry mumered walking into the room. The illusion spell-Did you think it was funny playing with us like that!" She asked bitterly, narrowing her eyes at him. "No, I didn't think you would throw yourself off the ledge." "You didn't have to save me: I muttered. "Yes I did!" "'I'm still a monster!"and without a boyfriend "DUMBLRDORE can help you!" "I don't believe he can-and I would rather not accept it"


End file.
